When Hell Freezes Over
by Neko Whoopy
Summary: Two evil little children get sent to Japan after causing another sin. Once there they start toying weith emotions and sins...GRAH! And croquet...
1. Profiles

Neko: Konnichiwa minna-san! And welcome to the first chapter of...er...When Hell Freezes Over...yes, odd name...okay...don't come here if you have a weak stomach or...you're too young! STAY AWAY!  
  
Smoochy: burp as you can tell...there's the weak stomach part...! Well, that's what ya get for eating to many chocolate covered coffee beans! All right, now that the keyboard is finished hurting me...uh...um...I just had a major brain fart!  
  
Neko: ...Hokay...so, um...well...how's about we get this chapter started already!smashes keyboard What do you think Smoochy???  
  
Smoochy: ...I'm just a little black rain cloud! Hovering over...um...the bubble gum tree! Wait a minute...what did you say?  
  
Neko: Err...never mind then...  
  
(damn) Disclaimer: Smoochy here! And today...I shalt bring thee, um...the damn disclaimer as we shalt call it... Hokay, so Neko and I, do not, and will never not! Own anything, that dwells upon these shows...well...in this fic we own bout...two or four things? Yeah! We doooo! Our oc's!! Oh...and um...there's gonna a shit load (yes that was an example) of swearing...so yeah...just warning ya!  
  
When Hell Freezes Over...  
  
Chapter One: Profiles/ Sins/ Sorta...  
  
Name: Sarah (Liz) McTavish  
  
Race: Pure Canadian. But has a Scottish decent...so also is Scottish as well!  
  
Birthday: July 14  
  
Age: 13  
  
Height: 5 2'  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Hair: Light brown.... shoulder length...gold-ish and red highlights...  
  
Eyes: Left eye brown....Right eye green-ish  
  
Appearance: Semi-Baggy beige kaki pants with pockets on each side...big pockets. Black t-shirt with Silver Star in the middle. Wears white and baby blue Nike shoes. And finally! Has a golden cross around neck...  
  
Personality/Extra Info: Joker...doesn't take anything seriously (not always though). Can sometimes get pretty damn peeved off when friends are being made fun of...not stupid! Made fun of... um...Sarcastic...smart but doesn't show it. Oh! Both parent's are alive, but they divorced. One big brother. One big sister (feel sorry for her already huh?). Uh. Loves art...and gym type stuff. Absolutely despises history...math...not French though...cause both her and friend like to confuzzle people with their French-ness. Ummm...and also doesn't really give a rat's ass...about dating or any of that shit...! Oh...also does karate...but hates one particular sensei...but you shall learn that later! So nyah to a you! I also tomboy ish! Yes...no girly junk here! Bweeeheheeehehhehehehe (try actually reading that! It's veeery interesting)  
  
Name: Jen (Kari) Oakland  
  
Race: CANADIAN ALL THE WAY! ...slightly British though, through grandparents  
  
Age: 13  
  
B-day: June 23  
  
Height: I ish not telling you...no I joking, I tell...5 '1  
  
Weight: Ha! She only 100 lbs...bwahaha!!! In your faces!!! NYAN!  
  
Hair: Short, layered, light brown, curls slightly at the bottom  
  
Eyes: golden, but only due to contacts  
  
Appearance: Black sleeveless hoodie, baggy blue jeans, blue and white DC skate shoes, dragon necklace...yes...DRAGON! BWAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACES!!!  
  
Personality/Extra Info: ...hm...lemme think...pondering...well then...she likes to ponder! And she really likes taking things...and playing Jenga...BWAHAHA! YES! IN YOUR FACES! (is that annoying or shwat?) Hokay...she likes saying Hokay! COFFEE! She likes music, and art, and French-ness for it is confuzzling...both parents live, are separated, not divorced...has one older brother...She loves playing croquet and likes scootering...also likes yoga...you will see why she loves croquet very soon, not now, bah! Aren't you angerfied at me yet? Bweeheehee...Also enjoys to annoy Sarah with Japanese...and likes to sing random songs...not a girly girl though, very tomboyish...  
  
Neko: So now you have made acquaintance with our oc's...yes...HOKAY!  
  
Smoochy: Holy mother of fucks!! You have been hanging out with too much! With all this damn 'hokay' shit...meh. But yeah...since this is a story...we might as well...well...write a damn story!!  
  
Neko: And so we shall! Hokay? So, me n' Smoochy will be a takin' turns writin' the stories! YAY! Hokay, I get to start...ha! 


	2. Hello's and Hokay's

Neko: MWEEHEEHEE!!! WELCOME TO FIRST...sorry caps lock...chapter of When hell freezes over...I get to write! YAY! (Damn) Disclaimer: Neko here, with your disclaimer of the day...Not Smoochy or me will ever, ever, EVER!...sorry I lost my train of thought there...ponders...hokay! I got it! EVER! Own this thing that is this, 'sept our oc's...hokay! To the story!   
  
When Hell Freezes Over...  
  
Chapter(real) One: Hello's and Hokay's...  
  
A random Jenga piece flew across the room smashing carelessly into the white board causing the bird-like substitute to shoot up from the desk she was sitting at. A dagger glare was shot at the two innocent looking girls pretending to read their geography texts as they scooped up the Jenga pieces that were scattered upon their desks just to shove them carelessly into the open space filling their desks. The teacher turned red in the face, then began to fume as she watched them.   
Jen looked up as Kosta, a boy from their class, made a meowing sound.   
The class turned to Jen and Sarah and began to laugh wildly as the teacher screamed.   
"YOU TWO OUT! NEVER COME BACK FOR ALL I CARE!" She yelled as Sarah and Jen walked outside.   
As the door slammed behind them, Sarah turned to Jen and asked, "Jeeze who pissed in her cornflakes this morning?"   
Jen giggled slightly, then gave a small shrug. She pondered for a moment, then replied, "Maybe it was the Big Friendly Giant?"   
Sarah eyes widened as she stared at Jen oddly before bellowing, "What in the name of hell?!"   
Jen smiled and replied, "I have a messed mind..."   
Sarah and Jen wandered aimlessly down to the principal's office.   
A tall, old, white haired lady wandered up to them. "You two again?" She commented in her dull tone.   
"The teacher had enough of us." Sarah replied bluntly.   
"Not that everyone doesn't..." Jen replied quietly.   
The principal growled slightly, then replied, "Okay, you two...well...you two are so special, we're going to send you on an exchange program to Japan."   
Jen grinned slightly and replied, "What do you mean by special?"   
The principal shot her a glare, then added, "Your flight leaves tomorrow! Anchante!" Emerging from the sky of Japan were two girls flying on parachutes. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Called Jen as she made more random noises.   
Sarah glanced at Jen, then shook her head slightly. She looked down, then yelled, "Ground, ground, ground!"   
Jen looked up, then crashed. "Ow...my patoot..." She muttered as she picked herself up.   
Sarah laughed slightly as she took off the parachute, then gazed around at the scenery. She looked over to Jen, then around again.   
Jen too shifted her gaze around the new country. "Bah, too non Canadian for me..." She muttered, then looked at a boy in the distance.   
"Civilization!" Cried Sarah as they ran towards the boy.   
  
The boy, better known as Tyson, stared at the two as they ran faster and faster. "What in the hell..." He muttered as he watched. Suddenly he looked at his hat, then down and let out a shout, "Hey! Who stole my stuff!?"  
  
Jen placed his hat on her head and put his vest on. "HA! I got your stuff..." Jen chanted as she ran in a circle.  
  
Sarah sat and watched Jen snickering slightly to herself.  
  
"Okay, that's not funny..." Tyson growled as he began to chase her.  
  
"No, it's fucking funny!" Sarah laughed as she looked over to Tyson who was now in shock by the grammar used by the two new arrivals.  
  
"Get the present..." Jen began to chant, then took out a croquet mallet and smacked Tyson over the head with it. "HA! IN YOUR FACE FUCKER!" She laughed hysterically.  
  
Tyson fell over in his now dazed state. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." He murmured as he rubbed his head continuously.  
  
Sarah perked up from her spot on the ground. "Jen don't do that! You'll give him a god damn concussion...just like did to poor Nathan." She half-yelled as she got up and ran over to Tyson poking him slightly to see if he was all right.  
  
"Aw, you took my fun away..." Jen muttered as she sat down on the ground whacking random bugs with her 'happy face' croquet mallet.  
  
"I see dancing pink bunnies..." Tyson muttered as he gazed around the area in a drunken state.  
  
"Fluffy dancing pink bunnies? Huh? Are they fluffy dancing pink bunnies?" Jen asked curiously as she blinked a few times.  
  
"Um...arkahblarkah..." Tyson replied bluntly as his head spun.  
  
Sarah let out a sigh as Jen sat there now in a confused manor.  
  
"Arkahblarkah, eh? You don't say..." Jen replied with a small sigh as she turned around and began to chase a random butterfly. "Smack the bug..."  
  
Tyson wobbled slightly as Sarah helped him up. "The dancing pink bunnies went away..." He mumbled sadly as he continued to wobble.  
  
"Yes, away..." Sarah sighed with her Scottish accent kicking in. "What should we do with this thing?"  
  
"Smack the thing?" Jen replied grinning as she held up the mallet.  
  
"NYAH!!!" Tyson started screaming as he grabbed his head and ran in a circle.  
  
"Shut him up or he gets the mallet..." Jen hissed as she readied her mallet for a good whack.  
  
Sarah grabbed Tyson's hat from Jen's head and shoved it in Tyson's mouth causing him to shut up.  
  
Max and Kenny walked in and looked at the two girls, then screamed, "Holly crap! Barbarian's!"  
  
"HEY! That's an insult!" Jen yelled as she began to chase them with her mallet. "Smack...uh, random people!"  
  
"God, would you stop smacking everything in sight." Sarah replied as Jen turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Nyan...I was just having some fun..." Jen muttered as she sat down on the ground looking at all the random people.  
  
The boys looked at the two and pondered for a moment, then Max looked at Tyson and asked, "Why does she have your vest...um, and why are you eating your hat?"  
  
"mmmhuhmhuhmhhuhhmmmm..." Tyson let out a bunch of muffled words as he shot a glare at Jen.  
  
"Well...okay then..." Kenny said as he typed on his laptop. He looked at Dizzy for a moment, then asked, "Does anyone know who these two are."  
  
"Y'know, wouldn't it be a whole lot easier just to ask?" Sarah commented dryly.  
  
Kenny stopped to wonder for a moment, then replied, "I suppose that would be plan B. So, then, who are you?'  
  
"I'm Jen!!!" Jen called as she hopped up bouncing slightly.  
  
"And I'm the Queen of Switzerland, but in reality I am Sarah!" Sarah thrust her fist up to the heavens.  
  
"Okay then...that works..." Max muttered as they stared at them. Neko: So! There's the first chapter! How you like? Don't tell...must review! Oh! And don't forget Smoochy shall be writing next! 


	3. Tis Learnage Time!

Smoochy: All right...you random people (if there are any people who are currently reading this story!) should know that I shall be the only one here today...since Neko and I take turns writing chapters. Also! Neko has a much...odder view on life that I do...and even though she's older...sigh I seem to act more mature... now aint that odd or what?  
  
(Damn) Disclaimer: Holy mother of fucks! If we owned anything! Anything at all! Do you damn people think we would be here! Of course not! We'd be somewhere...uh...else!  
  
When Hell Freezes Over...  
  
Chapter Two: Tis Learnage Time!  
  
"What're you staring at?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy who was oddly staring at her and Jen. "Got a problem with Canadians buddy?"  
  
"Uh no! That's not what I meant..." Max laughed sheepishly and defensively waved his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Alright then!" Jen joyously bounced up and down. That is before stopping and standing perfectly still. "I just forgot what I was going to say."  
  
Sarah simply smacked her head with her hand, while the others just sat there...confused of course.  
  
"Anyway!" Kenny finally broke the extremely awkward silence, "Firstly. Where are you two from?"  
  
"Are you dense?" Sarah poked the small computer geek. "We're from Canada. That's why we're Canadian!"  
  
"But why are you here? A random trip or something?" Tyson asked, after finally yanking his slobber covered hat from his mouth.  
  
The two friends exchanged glances before Jen replied, "It's actually because we pissed off the bird lady."  
  
"The bird lady?" Max repeated...confused once again.  
  
"Yeah! You heard her...bird lady. Or in other words...our substitute teacher. I don't think she really enjoyed our company." Sarah pondered.  
  
A grin spread across Jen's features as she laughed lightly, "Sarah, I don't think any substitute teacher enjoys our company."  
  
After a long...oh and also awkward...silence Kenny decided to speak "Anyway...Max and I were meaning to ask you if you had any idea where Rei and Kai are."  
  
Tyson tapped his chin with his finger in thought, "Um, no actually I have no clue."  
  
"What a surprise." Sarah snickered over to Jen. "Hey isn't that the kitty dude Jen?"  
  
"I believe so!" Jen laughed for no reason. "And Joe boy."  
  
"Idea!" Sarah joyously jumped around.  
  
Jen skipped over to her friend with a grin, "Meer?" and if you don't know what that means...in Jen's language, it can stand for many things. But in this case, what. Sarah leant over and whispered something quickly into her ear, before the two Canadians nodded and skipped over to the three boys.  
  
"Proposition." They chorused.  
  
"Oh no." Tyson mumbled. "What?"  
  
"We give you candy..." Sarah began.  
  
"And you let us tag along with you, since we're quite slow and can't find our way around...at all." Jen finished.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Max bellowed.  
  
Tyson and Kenny exchanged glances. "Deal...as long as you give me back my jacket."  
  
"No deal." Jen stubbornly turned her back to Tyson.  
  
"There's no point in even trying..." Sarah mumbled into Tyson's ear. This of course...caused Tyson to mumbled under his breath...not gonna say what he said of course! Jebus people! You nosy little...all right not gonna finish that sentence. Anywho!  
  
"Tyson...who are these girls again?" Kenny asked as quietly as possible.  
  
The navy haired blader simply shrugged in response to his friend's question. "I basically know as much as you."  
  
"Well let's go through what we do know!" Max remarked. Personally, he enjoyed the company of these two girls, since they were freely throwing candy at him.  
  
"We know they're from Canada." Kenny added first.  
  
"They're extremely odd." Tyson was second.  
  
"And they give me candy!" Max beamed finally.  
  
"Candy, candy, candy!" The two brunettes began chanting while skipping around.  
  
Sarah then stopped and watched as her friend kept dancing, "Remind me never to do that again." She whispered over to Tyson and Kenny.  
  
"Oh Sarah!" Jen snapped out of her dance and bounced over to her friend, "Did you bring our dradles?"  
  
Sarah's brown orbs stared into space as she thought, "Um, I think so." She then flipped the dark blue backpack, which was on her shoulder onto the ground, and began rummaging through the many pockets. Her hand landed on a small bag, and she yanked it out into the open with a grin.  
  
"Turns out I did bring them." She laughed.  
  
Jen stood patiently until she got quite peeved, "Well you going to give me mine our shwat?" Sarah jumped and threw Jen an orange 'dradle'.  
  
"Are you actually talking about those thingy's that those people use? And when you win you get a chocolate dime type thing?!" Max began poking at the object in Jen's palm.  
  
"Oh no not those doo-dads. We mean...uh what's their actual names' again?" laughed Jen.  
  
Sarah had to think about that one for a little while before pointing her finger to the heavens, "Beyblades! Oh I'm good! Do the dance! Do the dance...everybody look at your pants!" (AN: in case your wondering...that's from The Simpsons'...so no, I haven't finally lost it! But Neko has however...last Thursday...)  
  
"You blade?" Tyson pushed his face up to Sarah's and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"No..." She answered with a straight face. "We just enjoy carrying these around for the pure hell of it..."  
  
"Really?" Tyson calked his head to the right...actually believing her story.  
  
"Of course not you dolt!" Sarah bonked him on the noggin with her fist.  
  
Jen giggled slightly, "Man dumb people are entertaining."  
  
"If I'm so dumb then why don't you battle me?" Tyson challenged the brunette.  
  
"That wouldn't be fair idiot." Jen simply glared at the boy. "You have that bitty thingy...the dragon one..."  
  
"Yeah! Non-fairness is against our rules of...dradling...I mean! Beyblading..." Sarah quickly corrected herself.  
  
"Agreed! Once...ok more likely if...we ever get a bitty type thing...then we'll call you. All right? All right." Jen compromised.  
  
"So where are you two from again?" The raven-haired blader asked for the second time.  
  
"Canada." Sarah replied. See, Jen would've answered too...but she was sort of preoccupied...since Tyson was still trying (emphasize trying people) to get his jacket back.  
  
"Tyson..." Sarah called. "I would just give up now if I were you."  
  
Tyson huffed and crossed his arms, "Why?"  
  
"Do you want to get whacked over the head again?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
  
"NO!" Tyson boomed so loud a few birds flew from the trees. ( AN: Man I wish I could do that!)  
  
Jen took out her precious happy face mallet and began stroking it, "Good old happy..."  
  
Well! There you people go! The next chapter...and boy, did that take longer than expected. Hehe, I got a little preoccupied. Teehee. Yeah! Any who. Good old Neko shall be writing the next chappy! So um, yeah.... Review or else I shall send the evil head hunters after you! Boy I wish I actually had some headhunters...then that threat would be real...but it aint. But it would be quite grand if you people would review! 


	4. Smacking Is Fun!

Neko: Konnichiwa minna-san! How's it going? Well...as Smoochy said at the end of the last chapter I would be writing once more! HUZZAH! Well, anyway, let's go with the next chapter!  
  
(damn)Disclaimer: Neko here once again with your disclaimer...still dislike doing this, but I must, so, neither Smoochy nor myself own beyblade, though I really wish I did...aw man, too bad I don't...anyway! On to the story!  
  
When Hell Freezes Over  
  
Chapter 3: Smacking Is Fun!  
  
Sarah looked over to her insane friend as she continued to stroke her mallet. Shaking her head slightly, she turned back to the raven haired blader known as Rei.  
  
Jen turned her gaze over to Tyson and the birds momentarily before giving Tyson a slight tap on the head with her mallet.  
  
"GRAH! NO!" Called Tyson as he began to run in a circle.  
  
Sarah turned to Jen once more and shook her head. "Now why'd you have to go do that?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Jen smiled slightly and replied quietly, "It was just too easy..."  
  
Sighing, Sarah turned back to the others. "So do we have a deal?" She asked as she looked at the rest of them.  
  
"Fine by me! As long as I get candy!" Max chimed.  
  
Rei looked at Max for a moment, then back to the girls. "I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
The two turned their attention to the Chief automatically indicating he got the final decision since Tyson was still yelling and running in a circle.  
  
The girls looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kenny let out a sigh, then replied, "Fine, but don't give Tyson a concussion."  
  
Jen pouted and replied, "Aw, you're no fun..."  
  
Sarah looked at her friend, then prodded her in the stomach with her elbow as she muttered, "Don't push your luck; we have no idea where we are remember?"  
  
Jen pouted once more, and then nodded her head reluctantly. "I suppose..."  
  
All of the boys looked at them, and then slowly Rei asked, "You wouldn't have by chance seen a boy with war paint on and a scarf."  
  
Sarah and Jen turned to each other, then back to the boys. They pondered for a moment, then shook their heads in a nay saying fashion.  
  
"Great, where could Kai be?" Kenny questioned as he looked around.  
  
"S'cuse me, but...how can you even tell where everyone is! You have no eyes!" Jen commented as she stared at Kenny with wide eyes.  
  
Sarah gave her friend a weird look, then shifted her gaze back to Kenny and the others. "By George! She's Right!" She called as she pointed at Kenny.  
  
Rei, Tyson and Max too gazed over to Kenny. "It is true..." Max whispered.  
  
"I do have eyes!" Kenny yelled in rage.  
  
"Prove it no eyes boy." Sarah replied tauntingly as she laughed slightly.  
  
Kenny growled as he put his beloved lap top down for a moment, then he pulled his bangs up.  
  
"YEEEEEEEK!" Jen screamed as she just about smacked Kenny with her mallet.  
  
Turns out Kenny's eyes were blood shot like a vampire and also had heavy bags under them.  
  
Everyone looked over to Jen who was now huddled up under a near by tree rocking back and fourth. They sweat dropped as she began to mutter, "Creepy vampire boy..."  
  
"Hey, what's with all the racket down there?" Called a cold voice from above.  
  
Jen jumped up and scurried away as she cried, "CREEPY VOICES FROM ABOVE!"  
  
Sarah let out a sigh as she watched Jen in her over reacting mode.  
  
A boy with a scarf on jumped out of the tree and eyed the two new arrivals. "And who are they?"  
  
"These are some, uh, exchange students from Canada." Tyson replied as he looked over to Kai.  
  
"They're here because they angered the bird lady!" Max laughed as he watched Jen.  
  
"You would think everyone would've enjoyed a good game of Jenga, but no." Sarah said as she shook her head slightly.  
  
Jen looked over to them from where she sat now. She exchanged glances with Sarah, then let out a shrill cry getting everyone's attention. Meanwhile Sarah snuck up behind Kai and took his scarf and arm bands. Jen kept her scream going as Sarah put the stuff on, then slowly Jen stopped.  
  
Kai looked behind him, then to his arms, and finally to Sarah. He growled slightly as she scurried over to where Jen was. Both gave him a grin, then ran as Kai began to chase them.  
  
"Run from the crazy sempai!" Called Jen as she ran giggling madly.  
  
Sarah looked at her friend and replied, "He's not a Senor..."  
  
"But I am superior!" Kai shouted as he flipped in front of them.  
  
Before Kai knew it he was hit by a pillow and the girls had taken off in a different direction once more.  
  
"Fear the magic pillow, sempai!" Sarah called with a laugh.  
  
Tyson watched the three and let out a sigh. "This is worse than me trying to get my stuff back..."  
  
The other three boys nodded in unison to Tyson's comment.  
  
"And you still don't have it back!" Jen called to Tyson as she ran.  
  
Tyson growled slightly and took off after Jen following Kai's lead.  
  
"BAKA-KUN!" Jen yelled to Tyson as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Tyson growled harder as he sped up slightly.  
  
Jen looked in front of her and took a large leap landing in a tree. "Meow."  
  
Tyson gazed up at her, then began to growl as he jumped. (woof...sorry...)  
  
Meanwhile Kai finally caught Sarah by the back of the scarf.  
  
"No! Don't take Joe away!" Sarah sniffled as she looked at Kai with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kai gave her an annoyed expression as he took his arm bands, then slowly tugged on 'Joe' taking it away from her.  
  
"No not Joe!" She called as she began to cry her own river.  
  
Kai sighed as he watched the girl, then walked over to the others who were watching Tyson and Jen.  
  
"MEER!" Jen called as she swiped her mallet down and smacked Tyson again.  
  
"OWWWWW!" Tyson called as he dropped to the ground and rubbed his head as Jen leapt out of the tree and ran back to everyone else.  
  
Sarah watched Tyson for a moment, then commented, "It's a good thing that he has a hard head."  
  
Neko: So there you have it! Chapter Three complete! 


	5. The True Trouble of Cards

Hey there people...tis I! Smoochy! And I have returned to write yet another chapter of When Hell Freezes Over! And...Since I just had a major brain fart...on with the story!  
  
(Damn) Disclaimer: Goodness gracious great balls of fire!! We...don't...own...anything! Jebus people! Don't you get it by now?!  
  
When Hell Freezes Over...  
  
Chapter 4: The True Trouble Of Cards...  
  
Jen glared at Sarah, eyes never moving...or blinking. The two had been like that for quite awhile now, and Tyson and the other boys were beginning to wonder how they could possibly handle it any longer. "Don't laugh now Jen." Sarah said with a smirk. The brunette then began raising her eyebrows, and screwing up her features, until Jen couldn't take it anymore...and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah! Who won! Again!" Sarah stood triumphantly. It was night now, and all girls and boys were at Tyson's, for the exception of Kenny, since he went back to his own house. Since the two Canadians had the amazing ability to become bored after two seconds, they had a good old staring contest...with Sarah coming out as the winner as you just read.  
  
While Sarah was prancing about Jen was rapidly blinking her watering eyes, "I'm blind!"  
  
"No your not." Sarah shook her head. "You say that every time, but five seconds later, you're seeing perfectly."  
  
Jen blinked a few times before grinning, "Hey would you look at that. Vision!" Bad thing is you see...while Jen was celebrating the return of her ability to see, Sarah went and rummaged through her friends bag. The brunette soon pulled out a pack of cards...and a bag of pocky. (Incase you don't have any clue what pocky is, well...it's this really good stuff, that's like, this graham cracker stick, dipped in chocolate, or caramel or whatever. Yeah you get it!) Once she took a stick of the candy and placed it in her mouth like a toothpick, she chucked the pack of cards at Jen's head.  
  
"Is this supposed to mean something in Sarah language?" Jen shoved the card pack in front of her friend's eyes. "And why do you have MY pocky in your mouth?"  
  
"By now, you should know that when I throw cards at you, it means, 'hey, lets play some cards and make a bet on who'll win?'" Sarah shrugged, "And, I just love pocky, so...yeah." The two girls laughed slightly before taking all of the cards from the worn out box and placing them on the floor.  
  
Tyson and Max were soon sitting beside the girls begging if they could play whatever they had thought of.  
  
"Sure you can play." Sarah beamed, "And I have a game that you will just love Tyson." She picked up the entire deck of cards and began shuffling them.  
  
"What?" Tyson excitedly asked. "Is it fun?"  
  
"Oh it's great fun." Sarah smirked as she held the deck in front of Tyson. "52 pick up!" The many cards flew at Tyson before he even knew what hit him. No pun intended there.  
  
"Holy crap!" Tyson fell backwards, still with the many cards scattered randomly on him. "I don't like this game!"  
  
"You fell right into that one!" Jen laughed, "I never knew that it was even possible to trick someone that easily into 'playing' 52 pick up!"  
  
"Well Tyson isn't one to have that big of a brain." Kai grunted. "Let alone know how to use what's left of it."  
  
"So true." Sarah nodded in agreement.  
  
Once Tyson was finished picking up every single one of the scattered cards (which took about 30 minutes since Max, Jen, and Sarah all decided to keep kicking them around), everyone got settled into bed. Jen and Sarah however got up and snuck outside.  
  
"Jen..." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows together when she felt a drop of rain hit her head, "Are you spitting on me again?"  
  
"Ha! You're slower than me today!" Jen triumphantly laughed before having a shit load of rain poor down from the clouds and soak both of the girls. Key thing is, that both of them had wandered quite far from Tyson's dojo, but they really didn't give a rat's ass. Since both of them absolutely loved the rain, they took their sweet ass time. That is...until a huge flash of lightning followed by a loud boom of thunder caused them to almost jump out of their skins.  
  
"I say we head back." Jen nervously proposed. Her brunette friend nodded in response. Another flash of lightning lit up above the girls' head, with a huge blast of thunder close behind. Before either of the two teens knew what was going on, a giant bolt of lightning crashed down from the heavens and barely missed them.  
  
"Holy crap..." Jen stared at the small crater, which was permanently in the area before them. "You alright?"  
  
Sarah cleared her thoughts and looked over to the smoking hole, which was...glowing? "Yeah...but what's that?"  
  
"I...don't know." The duo of Canadians slowly inched closer towards the hole, which still had a thin blue aura surrounding it. Sarah was the first to arrive at the crater, and when she did, a huge blast of blue colored energy burst from the hole, and circled around the brunette.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sarah watched as the blue aura slowly took the form of a beast. Soon, the flowing blue trail of energy took the form of a silver tiger. The beast had jagged black spikes along it's spine, and giant dragon wings protruding from it's shoulder blades. Also, slashed across its massive form, were many black stripes, along with many scars.  
  
"You go by the name Sarah, am I correct?" The tiger asked in its deep, calm tone.  
  
"Y-Yes." Sarah replied, still too stunned by the tiger before her to speak correctly.  
  
The tiger closed his silver eyes before walking towards the shaking teen, "I, have chosen you as my mistress...you may call me Dhaos."  
  
"W-what?" Sarah gasped.  
  
"I will be your bit-beast. I, Dhaos the ruler of both the seas and storms, have chosen you." Dhaos bowed down on his front legs in respect. "Now, do me a favor and hold out that beyblade of yours." Sarah did as she was told, and held out her blade. Dhaos flared his amazing wings before phasing into the top in a wisp of blue energy.  
  
"Cool!!" Sarah grinned and began prancing about in small circles.  
  
**Dhaos...**  
  
Offensive Attacks:  
  
Sapphire Tornado – A massive tornado of water crashes down on Dhaos's opponent, crushing them to the ground.  
  
Roaring Lightning – Dhaos launched a blast of lightning from his mouth, which smashes into his opponent with amazing force.  
  
Mega Monsoon – A fierce wind picks up, soon followed by an extremely heavy rain. Huge bolts of lightning then crash down and electrocute the enemy. This attack practically always leads to a quick victory.  
  
Defensive Attacks:  
  
Storm Shield – A black cloud surrounds Dhaos and simply absorbs anything that comes near it.  
  
**FINALLY!**  
  
There you go! All done. Now don't forget that dear old **Neko** shall be writing the next chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review! PLEASE! 


	6. You Know It

Neko: Sup people? Neko here with your next chappy! WHOOT! Sorry, I'm a little hyper right at the moment...eheh? Anyway, let's get on with this thing, shall we?  
  
(Damn) disclaimer: You guys know what I'm going to say right? GOOD! Read my writing! WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! GET IT?! Good, now on with the fic!  
  
When Hell Freezes Over  
  
Chapter 5: You know it...  
  
The bright golden eyes of Jen flashed slightly as she watched her friend and the new beast. "Sugoi..." She uttered (note: Jen often shall use bits and pieces of Japanese, but only to piss random people off .) Jen gazed over to the pit, then looked back to her friend again.  
  
Sarah continued to prance around happily with her blade clutched in her hands. "Whoopy hoo!" She called out loudly as pranced.  
  
Jen quirked her brow at her over enthusiastic friend, then stood up and snatched Sarah's blade from her examining the blade carefully. "Hmmm...interesting..." She mumbled as she checked the bit out.  
  
Sarah blinked a few times staring at her hands where her blade used to be. Her gaze shifted over to her curious friend.  
  
THWACK! "Fuckin' magic pillow..." Jen muttered as she let go of the blade, Sarah catching it.  
  
Sarah snickered slightly, then went back to her prancing, which she was definitely enjoying. "I got a bitty thingy!" She chanted as she frolicked in circles.  
  
Sighing, Jen looked back to the pit once more, then scurried over to it and took a look in it. Seeing nothing other than a weird red fog, she gave a disappointed look and turned around.  
  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Called a strange voice from behind her.  
  
"GRAH!" Jen screeched as she flipped around and hit a strange looking thing with her happy mallet.  
  
"Hey, quit that..." The creature growled. It was weird what the creature was like. A large Pegasus with wings of fire as was its mane and its tail. Its fur was white as snow and its icy blue eyes could stare right through a person. A gold cuff went around its neck also around its four legs.  
  
"Whoot..." Jen muttered as she dropped her happy mallet to the ground.  
  
"Now, I was considering making you my master, but now, well I just don't know..." He teased.  
  
Jen fumed as she stared at it. She began to hiss like a cat, then shook her head slightly, as she replied with reverse psychology, "Well, fine, it's your decision...I don't need no cruddy little pony telling me what is good for me..."  
  
The creature snorted fire, then replied, "Pony?! I'm the great Oxilias! I'll show you...gimme that blade!"  
  
Jen laughed inside as she held out her blade.  
  
Oxilias turned himself back into smoke, then merged with her blade.  
  
"Hahah, sucker." She giggled as she held out her blade jumping for joy. She heard a small snort emerge from her blade. "Heh, it's your own fault for falling for reverse psychology."  
  
Sarah blinked a few times as she looked at Jen curiously. "Now, tell me...did you just trick that thing to be your bit beast?"  
  
Jen smirked as she gazed at her blade and nodded her head. "Didn't know what was coming did you?" She giggled at her blade.  
  
Sarah sweat dropped as she stared at the evil giggling girl. Oxilias  
  
Elements: Fire and Wind  
  
Offensive Attacks:  
  
Blazing Inferno: Basically (I hate that word but I used it...) what it is...is a wave of fire that crashes down on the opponent insinuating them.  
  
Hurricane winds: Like it says hurricane winds...terrible gusts of wind causing the opponent to loose balance.  
  
Tempest Fire: A flaming wind storm, quite literately. It's like a combination of both Blazing inferno and Hurricane winds.  
  
Defensive attacks:  
  
Fire Wall: A wall of fire, how nice...the fire engulfs anything that comes at it. The girls grinned as they looked at each other.  
  
"WHOOT!" They cried as they wandered slowly back to Tyson's dojo.  
  
"My bitty thing is cooler..." Sarah laughed.  
  
"Meh, mines just stubborn..." Jen replied with a sigh as she looked at her blade. A small snort came from her blade again. "You heard me you little stubborn mule!" She yelled at her blade. Her blade then began to heat up. "Don't make me break you..." She hissed at the troublesome blade. The blade began to return to its normal heat.  
  
"HELL YEAH! Show that damn pony who's boss!" Sarah laughed as she watched Jen yell at her blade.  
  
Jen put her blade back into her pocket as she folded her arms across her chest. She looked up at the rain letting out a tiny sigh.  
  
"Jebus, you'd think it'd stop by now." Sarah grunted even though she had a great love for the rain.  
  
"Seriously..." Jen snorted in reply as they returned to the gate of the dojo.  
  
They pushed it open, then let it shut carefully as they snuck back into Tyson's room where the boys lay sleeping silently, all but Tyson who was snoring like the pig the boy was.  
  
Jen took out her mallet as Sarah lay down on her futon. Jen gave Tyson a hard smack on the head causing the boy to cry out in pain.  
  
Jen and Sarah flipped over on their sides pretending to sleep.  
  
The other boys rose and glared at Tyson.  
  
"Keep it down..." Kai hissed coldly.  
  
Rei grunted slightly as he lay back down and went back to sleep.  
  
"It was her!" Tyson growled as he shot a glare towards Jen.  
  
Jen smiled slightly to herself as she began to fall into a blissful sleep.  
  
"Stop accusing people when they're sleeping..." Kai muttered as he too flipped over and fell back asleep.  
  
Max just gave Tyson a weird look, then he too went out like a light.  
  
Neko: So there you have it! Another wonderful chapter complete, isn't that just wonderful? Yes, well, um...review review review review! You know what to do! REVIEW! FWAHAHAHAH! Err, yeah so now you know the point of this longish thing...yeah, doomy doomy doom...sorry okay! So remember! REVIEW! 


	7. Secrets Are Painful!

Bonjour, people who I do not know. Smoochy here, well obviously. Any who, I am here to present to you the 6th chapter of...WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER...over, over, over, over. Those were sposed to be echoes by the way. So NYAH!  
  
Disclaimer: These stupid things are making my eyebrow twitch...again...Now that I'm, finished with that...WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Man I love caps lock today.  
  
**When Hell Freezes Over**  
  
**Chapter 6: Secrets Are Painful!  
**  
"Waky, waky shaky!" Jen poked her sleeping friend with her good old happy face mallet.  
  
"Shut up you magic pixie!" Sarah groggily replied while swinging at Jen with her giant 'magic' pillow. Jen then smacked the brunette across the head; of course this woke Sarah up.  
  
"This means war!" The two girls began attacking one another with their weapons. Sarah smacking Jen with her over-sized pillow, and Jen hitting Sarah with her precious mallet. On and on the two girls went, until Sarah tripped Jen, causing her to fall to the ground with a large boom, instantly waking 2 out of 3 of the sleeping boys.  
  
"What the hell?" Max mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes.  
  
"We didn't do it!" The two girls threw their hands in the air innocently and ran outside.  
  
The extraordinary heat of the summer's sun roasted the group of teens. Most of them didn't notice, since they were preoccupied with beyblading, but Jen and Sarah however...well that's a whole other story right there.  
  
"That's it!" Sarah kicked a random tree. None of the Bladebreakers heard her outburst however, since her and Jen were pretty far away from them.  
  
"Uh-oh, what're you gonna do?" Jen cautiously stood from her spot on the ground.  
  
A small smirk spread across Sarah's lips as she noticed Kai launch his blade, "This." The brunette clicked her red and white beyblade into her launcher and pulled the ripcord with all she had. Her multicolored orbs glinted as she watched her blade crash into Kai's. The two girls quickly skipped over to the guys and smiled innocently.  
  
"I'm bored enough to lose to you in a battle." Sarah and Jen shared a quick laugh.  
  
Kai shrugged in response, "Alright." He then called Dranzer back to his hand and placed it back in his launcher. Sarah did the same, a huge grin across her features the entire time.  
  
"Oh I wanna do the county thingy!" Jen quickly ran between the two. "OK! First thing I don't say Let It Rip...Anyway! 3...2...1...Whoop their ass!"  
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai quickly went on the attack, wanting to finish this little playful battle nice and quick.  
  
Sarah beamed as she watched her blade block every attack Kai was sending at her, "Screw this!"  
  
"Yeah go Sarah! Whoop his ass!" Cheered Jen while jumping up and down.  
  
"Hm," Sarah thought while tapping her chin lightly with her finger, "Dranzer's element is fire so..." The brunette snapped her fingers, "Dhaos! Come out and play!" A dark cloud erupted from the bit-chip the enormous tiger dwelled within, which soon twisted and turned, and formed into the beast itself. Dhaos's silver eyes glistened as he smirked, showing his jagged teeth.  
  
Kai quickly summoned Dranzer, and forcefully told the phoenix to attack the winged tiger. Dranzer reared back and launched a barrage of fire arrows at Dhaos, not knowing what the beast's element was.  
  
"Block it Dhaos!" Sarah instructed and watched as her bit-beast spun round and launched a wave of water at the attack, which instantly caused the flame engulfed arrows to phase away. "Now! Attack with Sapphire Tornado!" A gigantic tornado of water fell from the sky and spun round its caller, before the tiger flew towards the fire phoenix, still with the cyclone spinning round his body. When the attack of water collided with the opposing beast, he cried out and retreated back to his rightful blade.  
  
The Canadian's multicolored eyes widened in amazement as she skillfully caught her blade in her hand, still staring at the spot where Kai's own beyblade had been spinning forcefully just moments before.  
  
"What was that?!" Tyson's bellowing snapped her from her trance.  
  
"What was what?" Sarah caulked her head to the right.  
  
The navy haired blader growled slightly, "You know what I mean! Where did you get that bit-beast?"  
  
"Magic land." Replied Sarah with a slight snicker.  
  
"Ooh where's that?" Max excitedly asked. "I wanna go there!"  
  
"Hey me too!" Jen began prancing about with the blonde.  
  
"Jen why don't you battle someone?" Sarah suggested to her dancing buddy.  
  
Jen had to ponder for a few moments before answering, "OK! But who?"  
  
"I will I will!" Tyson raised his hand in the air.  
  
"We're not in school here buddy." Sarah commented dryly. "Anyway! Blader's ready?" The brunette looked over her two friends who nodded to her question, "3...2...1...Whoop their ass!"  
  
Jen, being the person that she was, had decided to try to piss of good old Tyson. How? Well, by simply telling Oxilias to evade every seemingly powerful blow Tyson was sending at her.  
  
"I've had enough of this! Dragoon! Victory Tornado!" Jen watched as the amazing blue dragon burst from his bit-chip, and created a huge whirling typhoon around his massive body.  
  
"Oxilias use Blazing Inferno!" Jen quickly instructed her bit-beast. The flame engulfed unicorn leapt from his blade with amazing grace, his fire mane billowing in the gentle breeze. Oxilias took a step back before launching a huge attack of fire at Dragoon, who was still surrounded by his tornado. The giant storm of wind, once touched by the fire, burst into flame, scorching the beast inside. Dragoon roared in agony and disappeared back into Tyson's blade, which was now lying, defeated on its side.  
  
"I win!" Jen grinned triumphantly and snatched her orange blade in her palm. "So the little stubborn pony has some pizzazz." Oxilias heated up the blade he dwelled within, causing his mistress to drop it to the ground.  
  
"Man I'm liking that pony more and more." Sarah laughed, seeing Jen waving and franticly blowing on her scorching palm. "See. That's why you don't say bad stuff about your bit-beast. I haven't seen Dhaos do anything like that to me!" Once the double colored eyed Canadian had finished her statement, her beyblade glowed blue for a split second, before a small black cloud appeared above her head and dumped bucket loads of water on her, soaking her once dry clothes instantly.  
  
The brunette grunted, shaking her head side to side once the cloud popped away, "I take that back."  
  
"And I'm starting to like Dhaos more and more." Jen stated, mocking her companions previous comment.  
  
"I'm touched!" Jen screeched like a banshee when the minimized version of her friend's bit-beast appeared on her shoulder.  
  
"As am I!" Sarah yelped equally as loud when Oxilias burst atop her head in a puff of smoke.  
  
The two girls gaped at their tiny bit-beasts. Jen staring at the mini Oxilias perched atop Sarah's head. And Sarah never taking her eyes from Dhaos sprawled across Jen's shoulder. They stayed like that for quite awhile, before both of them shouted:  
  
"COOL!" They ran to each other and grabbed their respective partners and tightly hugged them.  
  
"I never knew you could possibly get any cuter!" Sarah giggled as Dhaos purred and rubbed his fur-covered cheek against his mistress's.  
  
Jen began laughing too when Oxilias began snorting and licking the brunettes hand "You sure are a lot nicer like this...so I like it!"  
  
"Man...I wish Draciel could do that." Max pouted.  
  
"Yeah...it'd be awesome if I could see Dragoon 24/7." Complained Tyson.  
  
Sarah blankly stared at Tyson before saying tonelessly, "Tyson...do you even know what 24/7 means?"  
  
"Um..." Tyson had to ponder about that one for a moment, "Does it mean...24 minutes every seven hours?"  
  
Sarah smacked her forehead while grumbling something along the lines of idiot or moron, "Sometimes I wonder how you became world champion."  
  
There yeah have it. Chapter 6. I know, I know. Short. But it can't be helped. Or can it? Dun dun dun! I'll try and make the next chapter I write longer...but yeah...**Neko** will be writing the next one as you people should know by now, and um...REVIEW! 


	8. Havoc In China

Neko: Whoot! Hokay, so, I feel very very special ne? Well anyway! I'm here to present the next thing of When Hell Freezes Over!(been a while ne?) Sorry I had major writers block!  
  
Disclaimer: NEITHER OF US OWN IT! Ps...I like cheese!  
  
When Hell Freezes Over  
  
Chapter 7: Havoc in China  
  
Days had past and the group had finally to take a trip to Rei's beloved home land of China. The girls were ecstatic about all the trouble they could cause in the new country.  
  
The group sat silently on the plane watching the clouds.  
  
"You know what!" Jen called as she looked back at everyone in the plane.  
  
"What..." They all sighed in unison.  
  
"That cloud looks like cheese! I like cheese!" Jen proclaimed as she rocked back and fourth in her seat.  
  
Sarah, being the one closest to the over hyper girl, smacked her over the head with the magic pillow.  
  
Jen's eyes went all spirally as she commented, "Heheh...look at all the pretty birdies!" Soon she snapped back to reality.  
  
The others chuckled slightly, that is all except for Kai who couldn't help but crack a smile as he looked away from the others.  
  
Tyson turned his attention to Rei and asked, "Hey, are you excited to see your girlfriend..."  
  
"No way! She's a pink headed bimbo! I don't even know why I agreed to the arrangement..." Rei huffed folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Jen blinked curiously as she stared at Rei. "You know, you're the first guy I've ever heard of who didn't want a bimbo for a girlfriend." She commented as she looked out the window again.  
  
Everyone stared at Jen, then back to Rei as Rei burst out laughing.  
  
Jen looked back to Rei and quirked a brow a she added, "I was serious."  
  
Rei stopped laughing and sat there silently staring at the strange girl.  
  
"CHEESE CLOUD!" Jen yelled, then felt the pain of the magic pillow once more.  
  
"Fuckin' cheese clouds." Sarah muttered as she looked to her dizzy friend.  
  
The plane landed about half an hour later after the little ordeal. The group stepped off carrying their things.  
  
Sarah and Jen gazed around the scenery in aw.  
  
"HAVOC!" Sarah called.  
  
"CHAOS!" Jen added as the two took off reeking exactly what they had yelled.  
  
While Jen and Sarah were off enjoying themselves a group of Chinese bladers approached the Blade Breakers.  
  
The pink blader walked slyly up to Rei as she cooed a, "Hello Rei..."  
  
The girl let out a shriek as Jen popped up behind Rei.  
  
Li let out a small squeak as Sarah popped up behind him saying, "He looks like a KITTY!"  
  
Sarah then scurried over to Kevin and pulled slightly on his pony tail as she giggled.  
  
The White Tiger team hissed at the two girls.  
  
"Harsh..." Sarah commented as she glared at them.  
  
"Just a little bit..." Jen replied, then took out her happy mallet and hit Mariah over the head hard.  
  
"OW! FUCK!" The pink haired girl yelled.  
  
"Bimbo's need to be taught a lesson." Jen commented as she smirked.  
  
Sarah laughed as she gave Mariah a hit too. "What can I say? She had a good idea!"  
  
The groups took off towards the hotel Mr. Dickenson had arranged for them to stay in all the while Jen and Sarah were hitting Mariah.  
  
As they arrived Mariah finally let out a scream. "That was on purpose!" She hissed.  
  
"No...this is!" They replied as they both hit her as hard as they could causing her to fall on the ground. The group laughed as they walked into the hotel leaving the pink haired girl behind.  
  
Jen and Sarah plopped down on their beds.  
  
The two exchanged glances as Jen finally said, "Um, so how 'bout them Blue Jays?"  
  
Sarah laughed, then replied, "I don't follow base ball..."  
  
"Okay...then how 'bout them...Cowboys..." Jen replied.  
  
Sarah shook her head and replied, "Don't follow foot ball much either..."  
  
"Manchester United?" Jen asked getting the same answer from the times before.  
  
"Do you follow anything?" Jen asked giving her friend a curious look.  
  
Sarah paused for a moment, then replied, "If anything...it would have to be HOCKEY!"  
  
Jen sighed as she thought, 'Should've seen that coming...'  
  
Meanwhile Mariah had finally gotten off of her lazy ass and had walked into the hotel only to get thrown out by security.  
  
Jen and Sarah looked off of their balcony down to Mariah and yelled down, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Like the present?" Jen proceeded to ask.  
  
Mariah hissed at the two as she thought, 'I swear...I'll do those to in even if it kills me...'  
  
Sarah tossed a watermelon off the balcony. It splattered just in front of Mariah causing the girl to screech.  
  
"I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!" The girl called as she looked at her clothes, which were now covered with particles of watermelon.  
  
"Had to try that!!!" Sarah called down as Jen snickered.  
  
Mariah glared up to them, her face turning a bright red as she became more and more furious.  
  
Jen tossed a bowl of salad off the balcony, which landed on Mariah's head.  
  
The two girls laughed as they watched Mariah scream.  
  
"What's going on?" The boys questioned as they walked out on to their balconies.  
  
"We're..." Jen started as Sarah shut her up by stuffing a cream puff into her mouth.  
  
"Nothing..." Sarah replied with a grin.  
  
"Yeah right! My ass nothing!" Mariah hissed loudly.  
  
Suddenly a bird flew over head and pooped on Mariah.  
  
Jen laughed, then recited, "Birdie birdie in the tree, why'd you come and pfft on me!!!" She then broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
Sarah laughed along, then recited, "Mariah! Don't worry! If you're feeling sad! Or just plain loopy! Don't cha worry! Just say POOPY!" She then broke into laughter along with Jen.  
  
The boys looked over to the two giggled continuously.  
  
Mariah turned a bright, bright red as she stared at them. "I'll get my revenge!" She hissed as she walked away.  
  
"Aw, no turkey throwing I guess..." Max sighed as he bright the turkey back into his, Tyson's and Kenny's room.  
  
Neko Witch: So there you have it! The wonderful 7th chappy! HURRAH! Anyway, both of the poems used are copy writed by me(birdie poem) and Smoochy(poopy poem)...review! Ps: The blue jay thing is dedicated to our friend Moo! 


	9. That's A Little Twisted!

Hm...it certainly is hard to guess who this is. But if you're a dumb ass then I shall tell you instead...Smoochy here! TEEHEEHEE! Well...I guess I should probably get the next chapter to you now huh?  
  
Disclaimer: After many pain staking hours of reading through the credits after the Beyblade show...I have come to the realization that...NIETHER NEKO OR I OWN ANYTHING!  
  
When Hell Freezes Over...  
  
Chapter 8: That's A Little Twisted!  
  
How many times through out your life, no matter how long you've been living, have you attempted to wake someone up by giving him or her a few good boots in the ribs? Of course that would work for people who actually had a brain that wasn't contaminated with random things. But unfortunately, two certain teens had this _disease_ as you may call it. One, as you could've probably guessed by now, is Tyson Granger. But with him it was mostly just _trying_ to actually wake him up. With Sarah however, it was the task of getting her up, and out of _bed_ that was the problem.  
  
"Sarah..." Jen whined. She was kneeling beside her friend's bed, who was curled up amongst many blankets and pillows. "We're leaving in like...5 minutes!"  
  
"So..." Sarah stubbornly grumbled into her giant pillow, which she was hugging against her sleepy form. "I have Dhaos...he can direct me to where you guys are gonna be."  
  
Smacking her head, Jen still kept to her tiny _mission_, "You really think that kitty of yours is going to willingly help you."  
  
"_Willingly_ no...but he will when I _make_ him." Sarah explained before turning her back to her companion, causing the other brunette to throw her hands in the air.  
  
"I give up!" Jen bellowed to the others while slamming her and Sarah's room door behind her. "She's hopeless!"  
  
"Did you try hitting her with that damn mallet of yours?" Tyson asked before rubbing the back of his head where he had been previously smacked that day. And yes, that was his morning rooster.  
  
"You can go ahead and hit her." Jen laughed, "I tried that when I first met her...lets just say it didn't turn out that well."  
  
Of _course_ Jen had just told the boys to leave Sarah behind, but they argued. And that argument led to some bumps and bruises on Tyson's part. But, in the end, they simply left the slumbering Canadian in her bed.  
  
If Sarah had actually gotten up, and went with the others, she would've been able to prevent Jen finally snapping Mariah's patience.  
  
"Mariah, she's just fooling around." Rei was trying his hardest to stop his childhood _friend_ from tearing Jen's giggling head off.  
  
"My _ass_ she's fooling around! That last one was one purpose!" Mariah growled.  
  
High up in a nearby tree, two figures sat, cringing at what the pink haired blader had just said.  
  
"I don't even want to _think_ about her ass." One of the two gagged. Surprising as this may seem, the one who recently spoke, and the other are both quite familiar. And what is even more amazing, is that one certain one, actually got out of her bed!  
  
"Looks like pinky is getting pretty pissy." Dhaos stated from his owners shoulder. "Oh...there she goes." Sarah moved her gaze from her tiny tiger of a bit-beast and down to the others. Yep...Mariah certainly was pissed, since she was sort of, attacking Jen. And that was one thing you never did in Sarah's presence. She's kind of protective of her companions.  
  
"Dhaos, you jump down and distract them...I'll take care of the rest." With one last grin, the two jumped from their perch and to the ground. The tigers blue aura grew greatly when he multiplied in size in front of the pink haired Chinese blader. While this was going on, Sarah went behind Mariah, and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"Remember me?" The multicolored eyed girl sneered. "You're on the top of my _bad_ list now." Throwing Mariah to the ground Sarah stuffed her hands into her pockets, and walked away with a giant smile spread across her lips.  
  
"I think I'll just go and...follow her." Jen nervously laughed and quickly ran after her friend.  
  
Mariah sniffed a few times before bolting up from the ground and running off.  
  
"Finally." Kai grunted under his breath.  
  
"Sarah!" Jen called as she ran down the path to catch up to the other brunette. "Do that again! I wanna see that bimbo get her ass kicked! I'll help!"  
  
Sarah laughed slightly at her friend's behavior, "Only if she deserves it." The two girls somehow wandered back to their hotel room, and were back on the balcony, staring out blankly at the horizon.  
  
"Nothing to do." Jen commented.  
  
"Brain not working." Sarah robotically added. "Want to throw random stuff at people?"  
  
"That's a good idea! Let's do Max's plan." Jen quickly sat up from her chair and broke into Max, Tyson, and Kenny's room. She rummaged through random droors, and cabinets, before landing on the fridge. Swinging the door open her eyes darted around before landing on the huge turkey. Grabbing the dead featherless bird, Jen slammed the fridge door shut and ran back to Sarah, who was still seated on the balcony, still staring at the clouds.  
  
"The guys are down there if you wanted to know." She yawned. A mischievous grin appeared on Jen's features when she looked over the balcony railing and saw most of the Bladebreakers. It seemed that Kai had grown tired of their company, since he wasn't there.  
  
"Are you going to aid me in the turkey bit throwing?" Jen quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Shaking her head, Sarah let out a sigh, "No, I think I'm going to check out the roof or something, I still want to see what Dhaos can _do_." Getting up she slowly wandered out the door and towards the elevator. The hallways were _pretty_ quiet, certainly not as loud as some that she had been to back in Canada. But of course, that was during Canada day, so a whole bunch of drunken _idiots_ were lumbering about. She was just nearing the silver elevator doors when she saw an all too familiar blader leaning against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed. And since you people aren't stupid, you can guess that person was Kai. And _whoopy_,_ woo_, you're correct!  
  
"Hey Kai." Sarah greeted him with a simple smile. Of course the Russian's response was a tiny grunt, nothing unusual about that.

The two both had the same destination in mind, so, they both entered the elevator once it came to their floor, and rode it to the roof.  
  
Well...that's all for now. Neko's gonna finish off my original idea. So don't worry about it! But for now...I would be even more joyful if you reviewed!


	10. Throwing Turkey Is Fun

Neko: AGH! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I'm such a baka! Gomen...I just got out of a writing slump...anywho, enough of the gomen'ing lets get the fic started! Once again I'm going to say this for another little while before we get started though...GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! In english I'm saying...SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Okay...now that I have that out of my system...on with the fic!

Disclaimer: DAMNIT WE DON'T OWN IT!  
  
**When Hell Freezes Over**  
  
**Chapter 9: Turkey Is Fun To Throw**  
  
While Sarah and Kai headed up to the roof, Jen watched the rest of the group. She smirked with the turkey in hand.  
  
Rei stared up at Jen and sighed as he dropped back from the group pulling Tyson, Max, and Kenny with him too.  
  
Jen dropped the turkey laughing hysterically at Mariah who now had it on her head.  
  
While Sarah and Kai had been conversing about their battle they heard Jen's laughter and looked down.  
  
"Ah crap...she did it again..." Sarah sighed as she heard her friend's laughter.  
  
Oxilias popped out of Jen's blade and stared down at Mariah. He joined in laughing with his master.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that!" The pink haired girl hissed.  
  
Jen smirked and replied, "I'd like to see you try bimbo..."  
  
Kai and Sarah sweat dropped as they stood there watching.  
  
Jen smirked as she took out her happy mallet and twirled it in the air. "As long as I have the happy mallet and Oxilias there's no way some reject can touch me." She giggled.  
  
"Why don't you come down and say that!" Mariah yelled.  
  
"It takes about a minute for the elevator to come, but okay." Jen replied as she ran to the elevator.  
  
Sarah and Kai both ran to the elevator catching it first. Jen hopped in next.  
  
The three ventured out of the hotel and up to Mariah.  
  
"Alright..." Mariah hissed. "That's it you little dwarf."  
  
"Why don't you go stand on a street corner or something." Jen replied as she held out her mallet, which Oxilias was sitting on. The small pegasus bit blew fire at the girl as Jen giggled.  
  
Mariah held her face for a little while as the burning continued.  
  
Jen backed up behind Rei as she smirked.  
  
Rei looked back at her and sighed slightly. He looked back to Mariah and cracked a smile.  
  
"That little dwarf girl will pay." She hissed as she stormed away.  
  
"HUZZAH! IT'S GONE!" Sarah yelled happily.  
  
Kai glared slightly down at the girl.  
  
"Ah you're just sore 'cause I beat ya!" Sarah laughed.  
  
Jen laughed slightly as Oxilias rested on her shoulder. "Yay!" Jen called out in triumph as she bounced out from behind Rei.  
  
Rei looked over to Jen and Sarah and laughed slightly.  
  
Tyson was in tears at the moment. "THE TURKEY! SUCH A WASTE!" He cried.  
  
Max sighed as he stood there. "Aw...that was my idea..." The blond haired boy sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
Jen bounced over to him and ruffled his hair slightly. "Aw! C'mon! Don't be so sore about it Maxy-poo!" She chimed as she turned around. "Anyway, thanks for the idea."  
  
Max cracked a smile and laughed as Tyson continued to cry.

* * *

The group continued to laugh for a little while, then headed out for dinner at a Chinese restaurant.  
  
"BRING ON THE GRUB!" Tyson bellowed as he slammed his fists on the table clutching his chopsticks.  
  
Sarah smacked him over the head with the magic pillow as she snuffed, "Learn to wait."  
  
Jen looked over to them and laughed in a Yoda way, "Hah! Patients he needs to learn!"  
  
Sarah then smacked Jen over the head.  
  
"Damn that fuckin' magic pillow..." Jen hissed as she rubbed her head a little.  
  
Sarah laughed as the food finally came.  
  
The two girls watched as Tyson dug in. Both hissed slightly, then hit him over the head as they growled, "QUIT HOGGIN' THE FOOD!"  
  
After they hit Tyson they dug in and basically inhaled the meal.  
  
The boys stared at them in astonishment as they ate.  
  
Finally, they stopped leaning back in their chairs smiling.  
  
"Done?" Max asked as he stared at them.  
  
"For now." Jen replied shifting her gaze to Max.  
  
Sarah nodded her head in agreement as she let out a sigh leaning on the magic pillow.  
  
Half an hour later the girls had began to pig out again, this time on desert.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE PIGS!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Shut it Fatty Mc. Fat fat." Sarah replied as she glanced over to Tyson.  
  
Jen let out a small 'pfft' as Sarah made her little comment.  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped making him look like a fish.  
  
Jen stuffed a bread roll in his mouth trying to make him shut up before he began to spazz.  
  
The stormy haired boy almost choked on the roll. He swallowed and gasped slightly. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL ME?!"  
  
Sarah and Jen both hit Tyson over the head again.  
  
"Shut up before I personally teach you to fly." Sarah hissed as she shot a glare at Tyson.  
  
Tyson hearing this shut his big ass trap and sat there quietly.  
  
"Of course...trying to kill you might be a good idea..." Jen muttered with a sly grin.  
  
Tyson shot an icy glare at Jen who was now laughing.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! I was just kidding!" The golden eyed girl laughed as Sarah continued to stuff her face.  
  
Tyson let out a snort as he grumbled, "Not funny..."  
  
"Fuck yeah, its funny." Kai finally stated with a smirk.  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU?!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Sarah and Jen looked up and burst out laughing.  
  
Tyson glared at everyone as they burst out laughing at him. "God...why can't you all just shut up..." He muttered as he pouted.  
  
"Because that's no fun." Sarah replied bluntly as she stuffed a chicken ball in her mouth.  
  
"Laughing is the international language of...um..." Jen started. "MOCKING!"  
  
Sarah gave her friend a strange look, then smacked her over the head with the magic pillow.  
  
"Fucking magic pillow..." Jen growled again.

* * *

Neko: NYA! I'M FINALLY DONE THIS DAMN CHAPPY! Does anyone have any idea how long this took me? A reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaly loooooooooooong time...anywho! Back to my randomness...REVIEW THE DAMN CHAPPY! IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME! Anywho, it may take Smoochy or myself a long time to write the next chappy since we're going on a two week holiday starting the 11th...so count! Anywhozel...that is all I have to say! REVIEW THE DAMN CHAPPY! And yeah, bye for now! 


	11. Yay Pepto Bismol!

Hey people...if you're pissed because this took so long to update then all I have to say to you is...go chew on a wall. Yes you heard me correctly. Go...chew...on...a...wall. Anyway...here we go.

Disclaimer: If we owned anything I wouldn't be here telling you people to chew on walls now would I?

**When Hell Freezes Over...**

**Chapter 10: Yay Pepto Bismol!**

Have you ever made the horrible, bowel-moving mistake of eating way too much Chinese food? If so, then I'm sure that you would know of the consequences that follow up once you get home and relax for a while.

"Sarah! I need that pink junk type stuff!" Jen bellowed from her spot on the floor.

"Pepto Bismol?" Sarah moaned from the bed.

Jen waved her hand, "Yeah...that stuff."

"How the hell would I know?" Closing her eyes Sarah began rolling around, tangling the bed sheets around her arms and legs. "I'm never eating Chinese food again!"

"LIAR!" Jen pounded the floor. "You lie." Having about 10 pounds of Chinese food in your stomach could make anyone act odd. Not that Sarah and Jen weren't odd in the first place. And arguing whether or not one out of the two would quit eating Chinese food forever started an all out war.

"Wait Jen stop!" Sarah screeched before Jen could smack her with her precious mallet.

"What? Finally going to say that you're gonna eat Chinese food again?" A smirk was present on Jen's features as she laughed slightly.

"No..." Sarah blankly replied, "I found the pink stuff..." Holding up a full bottle of pink liquid, Sarah grinned triumphantly and got up from the floor.

Jen's eyes began sparkling as she stared in awe at the bottle before snatching it from her friend's hands. "Finally!"

"Jen..." Sarah raised and eyebrow and smiled, "This calls for a dance." The two brunettes exchanged joyful expressions before dancing around the couch chanting 'yay pepto bismol'. Of course after a few minutes of dancing...and chanting, there was a rather loud knock on the door. The first of the duo to stop dancing was Sarah, leaving her buddy to continue prancing around the sofa.

She slowly opened the door and smiled sheepishly, "Um...hey Tyson."

"Why are you two chanting about some stomach junk at 11 o'clock?" The navy haired blader raised an eyebrow in question, causing Sarah to go off into her own world.

"Um..." She began uncertainly, "Cause we...wanted...to?"

Jen had finished her small dance and finally noticed that Tyson was at the door, "Oh! Hey Tyson!"

Tyson simply stared at the over enthusiastic girl and turned back to the other, "So are you two done now?"

"Yes. I think we are." Sarah replied with a deep breath. "Now buh bye." With a quick salute she closed the door and strode over to her bed, dusting her hands off as she went.

Now...the remainder of time the Canadians were awake...wasn't that interesting. So um...on to the next day we go!

The Bladebreakers had left their two newest friends back at the hotel, since yet again the younger of the two had slept in. I'm guessing that you all would like to know where our dear group of bladers are at the moment? Well...there in...a forest! Yeah...that's where they are. Better believe it. (A/N: To explain my different style of writing...um, I'm a little off my rocker this week...so leave me be!)

"Why the hell are we here again?" Tyson asked for what could've possibly been the 20th time that minute.

As usual Kai's eyebrow had begun to twitch when Tyson's voice rang in his ears. Hell...listening to him complain would make anyone annoyed. Don't deny it! Anyway.

"We're going to train." Rei answered for their peeved team captain. "There's a great spot around here."

"But what about the girls?" Max asked, a little worried that they wouldn't be able to find their small training area. Now you notice how he's the only one that cares? Flippy eh?

Tyson snorted and waved his hand, "Don't worry. They'll find us. Remember they have those two violent bit-beasts with em. So I'm sure they'll find us just fine!"

"Knowing them they'll probably scare the wild-life to another country." Kenny grumbled under his breath.

After many minutes of walking, and listening to Tyson constantly complain about God knows what, the 5 boys had finally found the training area that Rei and been talking about. And it wasn't too shabby as Tyson put it, so I'll take it that meant it was pretty damn good.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Hearing trees talk wouldn't really be a great thing, considering if you openly admitted plants talked to you...people would think you were nuts. But luckily it wasn't the oversized shrub that was speaking to the group, but Kevin, who was sort of sleeping in the tree. I guess he is a monkey after all. Oh well.

Jumping from his perch Kevin dusted himself of and grinned widely, "I was waiting for so long I fell asleep! Man you guys are slow."

"Perfect timing!" Jen and Sarah had some how...some way caught up to the boys, and were now jumping from the bushes. It sure makes you wonder how the hell they accomplished that...oh well.

"Oh and Kevin..." Sarah turned to the green haired monkey boy with a smirk, "Shut it you poopy throwing monkey man."

"Oh..." Kevin put on an over dramatic pout, "That hurt!"

Jen strode over to the midget and flicked his forehead, "Learn to act you moron."

With a growl Kevin sat on the ground and began rubbing his forehead, where a red circle had sprung up...thanks to Jen's amazing flicking super power! Ahem...ignore that.

"Hey Kevin..." Rei began, "Where's Lee and the others?"

"Shh!" Jen quickly leapt onto the ebony haired bladers back, quickly covering his mouth with her hand, "Don't make them come! They'll bring...her."

The two Canadians began to growl slightly. Of course you people know by now who, 'her' is. And also you may have noticed that the two girls don't enjoy the company of 'her'. Hell...who would? I know I sure wouldn't. Once again...anyway!

"Too bad for you girly but Lee, Gary, and Mariah just had some stuff to do in town." Kevin smirked, "I was supposed to go with em...but I got away before they could find me."

"Good job monkey man! That's what I would've done if I were in your position." Grinning wickedly, Sarah gave Kevin a light punch in the arm. "Of course Jen probably would've put traps all around my room so..."

Before her companion could say anymore Jen quickly leaned over and smacked Sarah upside the head, which immediately shut her up.

Blinking a few times Sarah turned to the angry brunette, "What was I talking about?"

Unfortunately for Jen however, she wasn't able to retaliate to her friend's dumbstruck question since a huge flash of pink sort of interrupted her.

"Rei!" The thing screeched. "What is she doing on your back?"

"Um...she wants to be there?" Rei answered the thing with a laugh.

"Yeah! So buzz off before I pop you one!" Jen childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Jen! You used my word." The multicolored eyed Canadian pouted, "Now that's just plain mean."

Snorting Jen turned away from her friend and rested her chin on Rei's shoulder, "And you think I really give a rats ass?"

Sarah sighed in defeat, "No."

"Alrighty then!" Jen chuckled under her breath, still clinging to the neko's back.

"Will you get off of him already?" Mariah's eyebrow twitched as she clenched her fists, turning her knuckles white.

With a yawn Jen simply glared over at the annoying pink-headed witch, "No. You wanna fight about it?"

"Yes..." Mariah smirked and whipped out her precious pink beyblade, "In fact I do."

"Good lord!" Tyson moaned and sat on the ground.

"Do they ever stop?" Max scratched his chin, staring at the two glaring girls. "It's like a tame version of Jerry Springer or something!"

"Oh leave him alone Maxy-Poo. Just let them battle. It'll be good I promise." Sarah sat down beside Tyson, grinning the entire time.

While Tyson, Sarah and Max were discussing random stuff Mariah and Jen got ready for a 'friendly' beyblade match...pfft...friendly my ass! Anywho!

"3..." Jen began, not really caring if Mariah would countdown along with her. "2...1...Let it Rip!" Both bladers pulled their ripcords with everything they had, launching their respective blades onto the forest floor. Orange collided with pink as the two blades attacked one another, throwing dirt in every direction, creating a small cloud around the two tops.

Jen's golden orbs flashed as a smirk slowly crept its way across her lips, "Time to take out the trash...Oxilias! Show this pink witch whose boss!" Red sparks cracked around the base of the brunette's blade, before a huge torrent of energy burst out from the blade's center, twisting and turning, slowly forming into the beast known as Oxilias.

"Oxilias! Hurricane Winds!" Jen instructed her precious bit-beast and watched as the Pegasus called forth a horrible wind, which knocked Mariah's blade this way and that, causing it to wobble all over the place. "Now...take that pink blob out!" Jen's orange blade spun quicker and bolted towards it's opponent, crashing into it with all its might. Within a matter of a millisecond, Mariah's Galux was motionless at her feet, smoldering in a small crater.

Oxilias let out one last cry of triumph before phasing back into it's respective home. Holding out her hand Jen giggled slightly when her beyblade made contact with her hand. Closing her fingers tight around the tough material, she slowly shoved the orange object into her pocket with a grin. "I think I win."

**Smoochy:** I'm in the mood to leave the rest of that up to you peoples brains. Make up whatever you like...I don't give a rats ass. Anyway...once again if you're pissed about my update being so damn late...I shall say it again...go chew on a damn wall. Well, now that I've finished saying that...**Neko** shall be writing the next chapter...so until then...bye.


	12. Conclusion to a Bimbo and a Visit to a '...

Neko: WHOOT! OKAY! ...whoa, caps lock. Okay anyway, it's once again time for me to write! Yay!!! Oh happy day! Okay, so shall we get to the god damn chapter then?

(Damn)Disclaimer: Now how many times must I explain this to you people! Neither Smoochy nor I own Beyblade! Nor any other anime, though Smoochy does own the magic pillow and herself...the same goes for me and the happy mallet! ANYWAY! ON TO THE GOD DAMN CHAPTER!

**Chapter 11: Conclusion to a Bimbo and a Special Visit to a 'Special Country'**

Well that was basically it. Mariah stood there watching Jen who was now jumping for joy around Rei.

"I won, I won, I won..." Jen chanted as Rei sweat dropped looking over to Mariah who was obviously not very happy.

Mariah hissed loudly as her face began turning red from frustration. "I'm gonna get you! YOU LITTLE-"Before dear Mariah could finish her sentence she was struck quite hard with Jen's beloved happy mallet sending her into the stratosphere.

"NYA! IN YOUR FACE!" Jen yelled at the sky as she stuck out her tongue.

"Holy jeez..." Lee twitched watching the pink haired blader fly into space.

Jen grinned watching the other white tiger bladers. "Anyone else got a problem?"

The three shook their heads, and then bolted off leaving a train of dust.

"HOORAY!!! I WIN!" Jen chanted once more.

Tyson watched the sky for a moment, then glanced to Jen. "Man...she's scary when she wins..." He commented looking to the others.

They all nodded at the same time agreeing to Tyson's comment.

Jen spun around flashing a victory sign. "Now...who wants food?" She called.

* * *

Yes...so there was a celebratory dinner of Chinese once more, which Jen hosted and of course pulled the 'I forgot my wallet' act getting Tyson to pay for it out of frustration.

* * *

So, now that they had finished their little trip to China it was now time to go to America and wreak havoc on them.

* * *

"Hey, quit that..." Rei grumbled as he looked down to Jen who seemed occupied with chewing on the cat boy's ponytail.

Jen looked up at him and smirked slightly; her golden eyes glinted as she did so.

"Don't count on her quitting it anytime soon." Sarah commented as she looked from her seat.

Rei looked down at Jen, then looked up at Sarah and grumbled, "Well why not?"

"I hath ridded you of that god forsaken bimbo!" Jen called out for a second, then went back to chewing on his ponytail.

Rei blinked a few times as he glanced down to the hyper girl.

"She's got a damn good point." Sarah stated closing her multi-coloured eyes and nodding her head.

* * *

Jen and Sarah hopped off the plane in 'special' little Canadian shirts.

Jen's had a long explanation to all who thought weird things of all Canadians, such as the fact that we(myes we...) are the best hockey players in the world and also that we don't have polar bears living in our backyards.

Sarah's was a little simpler. It read on the front, "I'm Canadian eh! Got a problem with it..." And on the back, "Go suck moose balls." Simply put, wouldn't you say?

But anyway, as I was saying, Jen and Sarah pranced around the airport flipping off all the Americans who gave them weird looks.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY REAL KFC BIATCH?!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs as they stood in the establishment.

"LUCKY HAT!" Jen laughed as she put a KFC bucket on her head.

They all stood there in aw watching the two Canadians have a riot over the lucky hat.

"What's a lucky hat?" Tyson asked walking up to the two.

"ARE YOU DAFT MAN?!" Jen screamed smacking the boy upside the head.

"Do you not watch TV or something?" Sarah asked as she knocked on the stormy blue haired boys head.

"Yeah, of course I watch TV." He stated rubbing his head.

Jen and Sarah exchanged glances.

"Must be a North American thing." Sarah shrugged

Jen nodded her head as they walked out with their KFC.

"I still don't get the lucky hat thing." Tyson sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jen burst out laughing at the boy's stupidity, Sarah also joining in. The two stopped momentarily as Max joined in the laughing.

"Ahem, you know about the lucky hat?" Sarah raised an eyebrow as she looked at the laughing blonde.

"Oh yeah, great commercial." The blue eyed boy laughed as he nodded his head.

Jen and Sarah exchanged glances, then shrugged as they continued to laugh at Tyson.

* * *

It was later on when the met the All Stars. Max approached the team and gave a grin.

Jen blinked a few times as she clung to Rei's back. "He has girly hair." Jen stated referring to Michael as she giggled.

Sarah walked up and looked at his hair. "Jen's got a damn good point, wouldn't you agree girly man?"

Michael growled at the two, then stopped letting out a frustrated sigh.

Sarah looked up at the tall basketball one. "He's tall...very tall..." She blinked a few times as she arched her head upward to get a look at the tall one.

"Anyway guys. This is Emily, Michael, Eddy and Steve." The blonde boy smiled as he introduced the American team.

Jen snorted as she looked to Sarah. "How come they have a national team and Canada doesn't?"

Sarah shrugged a little curious as to why herself. "That is a wonderful question..." She muttered as she began to ponder as to why they had a national team and Canada had zip.

Jen turned back to the American team again and snorted, "You're not so hot."

Rei sighed and patted the girl on his back on the head.

The American team looked at Jen with annoyance. She was obviously not making so many friends around the world.

* * *

Neko: There we go...the long awaited 11th chapter finished! YAY! Alright, now remember Smoochy'll be writing the next chapter! NOT ME! XD Anywho, she'll be having her idea's on how we should go about torturing the All Stars...well...until the 13th chapter then! BYE!


End file.
